Let's end this debate - Cole MacGrath versus Alex Mercer
by Ciruno Rowe 'Augmented Conduit
Summary: You have seen many debates with these two. The more popular and stronger one in the internet is Mercer, while the more likable character seems to be Cole. Alex is always stated to be the winner, while Cole is a winner in some areas. Let us end this debate once and for all. Applying common info and tide changing info, let us decide what would happen if these two ever clash.
1. The Introduction

**Please wait patiently, Amnesiac Superheroes are preparing…**

**"The Electric Vampire" Versus "The Human Swiss Knife"**

**On a stage**

The streets were filled with dead bodies and abandoned vehicles. The occasional crow would scavenge the dead bodies but would leave once disturbed. The buildings nearby were also abandoned and range from second stories to skyscrapers.

Two figures stood at the end of each one, the distance being around 20 meters.

One of them was hunched over leaning on a dead body. Their hand was pressed on them and a green echo only visible to him was appearing. Wearing only simple casual track pants and a grey white shirt and a sling bag, the only thing odd about that man was an odd baton like weapon on his back. He got up and wiped the sweat off his shaved forehead, having just used psychic vision to discover the murderers of everything around.

He is Cole MacGrath, the electric vampire. One of the strongest conduits in existence. He has saved the world once, at the cost of his death. But now he is alive…

The other one was wearing a set of casual clothes, the only thing noticeable around him is the hoodie he was wearing. His face was obscured and it was clear that he was grinning under that piece of headwear. He was tapping his feet on the ground with his hands on his pockets, seemingly without a car from the world.

This is Alex Mercer, codenamed Zeus. A one-man army feared by anyone. He has saved Manhattan from a nuclear bomb once and somehow survived. Now he is here…

"So you're Zeus?" Cole cracked his neck as he sized up Alex. His voice was barely audible, but loud enough to be heard from afar. "Yeah, somehow I feel like I should be the one with that nickname."

"I don't get what's so bad about the Demon of Empire City," Mercer replied casually. "Then again, I don't really care. Are you here to try and kill me too?"

"Would you consider yourself a threat to the world, Virus?"

"Don't know electric man, it's all about the matter of perspective," Alex shrugged.

"But you have some information I need. So it doesn't really matter if you're going to kill me or not. I will find out about this First Son Organization and how they're helping BLACKWATCH and Academy City. So prepare yourself Cole MacGrath."

"See this is exactly why I need to take down threats," Cole assumed a combat stance. "So are you the actual Beast Kessler warned me about, Alex Mercer."

They both said each other's names with such distaste. The killing intent in the area has increased dramatically afterwards.

"Well let's see how I can work out what powers you have."

"Don't turn to ash so easily."

**The Wheel Of Fate Is Turning**

**Rebel 1**

**Action**

[OST – inFAMOUS – Meet the Reapers]

Cole immediately raised his right hand and began firing electric bolts. These ones were small but quite fast in size. Mercer was hit by the first few bolts and he began running in a zig zag pattern to dodge them. Although the alpha bolts homed in and struck Mercer, he still continued his assault.

They were a meter away from each other when Cole stopped firing. He jabbed his amp forward striking Alex, making a loud noise as the electric baton struck. Mercer was stunned by the first hit, mostly from the electricity as the blunt part of the attack was useless. He was hit again this time by a swing and was forced to jumped away, high up in the air. Before Cole contemplate what happened Mercer travelled towards Cole and struck a kick. Another kick sent Cole careening a few meters away. But he quickly got up and began firing bolts again.

"Who the hell is this guy? And how the hell does he do that?" They both muttered at the same time.

At the continuous attack Mercer jumped up again. This time he hovered a bit in the air the same stance as before, about to drop kick. This one would be a charged kick, enough to destroy a helicopter.

Cole noticed the stance and suddenly stopped firing. Just as Mercer delivered a karate kick, the conduit rolled away. The moment the two recovered Cole began running away, occasionally looking back to shoot out bolts in semi bursts. Although the distance between them was increasing, the bolts struck Mercer constantly until he began running to the side, barely dodging the rest. He was heading for a nearby corpse while Cole was heading for a lamp post.

After a few more volley of artillery bolts, the conduit absorbed the energy from the lamp post and turned around again. In a few seconds he was fully energized again. And Mercer was on his feet too, not too injured by the attack. He did lose a good portion of his critical biomass. He had just consumed a corpse and regained a small portion of his critical mass.

And man there was something different too. Mercer's arms were much more larger now, not too large but it was clear that some change has entered. Mercer sprinted towards Cole, at a much faster speed this time and the conduit backed away firing strong magnum bolts, these ones leaving a lasting burn.

The distance was closed and Mercer swung his fists, Cole dodging the first swing by a roll. But as fast as he got away Mercer got close and sent out an uppercut. Cole managed to move back to lessen the impact, however was still hit. This attack flung Cole a good several meters away, and normally this would've killed any normal human. Cole was no normal human. He had survived being caught by a hand made of magma, toxic missiles, and giant mutants attacks. By now was already back on his feet, with only a trickle of blood on his lips and only a slight blur in his sight.

"You're going to regret ever messing with me," Alex stated, loud enough for Cole to hear. He pulled up a nearby projectile, a concrete slab of rock, preparing for a throw. This time Cole only shot a magnum bolt at Mercer's face to disorient him and then began sprinting away.

A good few minutes later a hefty grunt was heard and Cole turned around. A large concrete slab was heading towards him from the air. He pushed his hands forward and an almost invisible wall of electricity knocked it away. Cole resumed running afterwards. Mercer was only surprised by that for a half second. He picked up another projectile, a car, and began sprinting, slowly catching up.

Cole heard Mercer's loud footsteps and turned around. The vehicle that was thrown at him was quickly deflected by a shockwave. The car crashed on a nearby building close by before falling as a piece of scrap, an inaudible 'my car' from a principal was heard. The conduit was suddenly assaulted by a tackle from Mercer, having thrown it while getting close. Mercer raised Cole and prepared to consume, but as he tried to, his tendrils and fists were being electrocuted. The conduit's body was filled with electricity!

Cole already noticed that Mercer's grip was loose after being stunned. So with a sudden kick, imbued with electricity, the conduit forced Mercer to release him and was already running away. Just like amp, the electricity did more damage than the blunt force. Cole decided that he needed to keep his range from the virus, as his strength was to be feared. The virus let out roar of frustration and gave chase. Only to be sent tumbling to the ground by a shockwave.

By the time he was up, the conduit was already gone from his sight, not in the streets anymore. Cole had escaped in one of the alleyways, probably to move to a better location. Mercer's arms began shifting into the familiar weapon as he leaned on one of the corpses scattered. But how was he going to track an electric man who was hiding from him?

Oh wait, thermal vision detects heat. Electricity produces heat.

…

Cole got up the building fast; his parkour skills, although not as mobile as Mercer's way of movement, was not to be underestimated. After having just climbed a building, he was already on top of a second much higher building. As he got up, Cole let out a radar pulse and immediately detected a certain diseased body.

"Not even an electric pulse but full of moving internal… things," Cole faced a certain direction just as a thump was heard. The virus had just ran up the wall from a nearby building and was heading towards him. Cole tossed out a small white orb just as Mercer landed on the edge. He slowed to a stop at and stared at the stationary white orb for a moment, then suddenly dive rolled away from it. The shock grenade detonated only slightly affecting Mercer's balance, he did survive Green's green orb attacks after all.

Cole wasted no time and began shooting lightning bolts again, the streams of bolt homing in on the virus. Mercer grunted at the first volley as his skin was melting but began sprinting at Cole blade ready. He slashed fast. Cole rolled away just as fast. A second slash was attempted and missed again and the conduit dropped a pair of shock grenades near Mercer. Stream of bolts pelted him again. Mercer chose to wisely back flip away, the blasts almost catching him.

Cole had already leapt away, climbing on a nearby fire escape. He was only there for five seconds before he noticed a shadow appear beside him. Cole leapt away as Mercer crashed on the rusty pathway, crumbling as it received the blade's attack. Cole launched out a few magnum bolts before heading up. He didn't finish as Alex, who have suddenly dashed while in midair and grabbed Cole in midair. The virus dropped towards the ground, clinging tightly to the conduit and preparing to slam him to the ground. The constant electrocution was burning up Mercer's arms but he can make it with this attack. Then the stream of bolts came to his face.

Only when about two meters away, Mercer was pushed away by some sort of invisible force. The conduit's shockwave sent Mercer floating upwards, reversing gravity. While the virus was pushed off against the attack, Cole had fallen to the ground. But he survived the fall with not much damage, and was back up. Cole shot a few artillery bolts before running away, only a few seconds before Alex can figure out what happened. For now he needed to move somewhere more distant.

He let out a radar pulse but detected that Mercer was, moving away? Cole drained a nearby car before letting off another one. Where was the virus heading? Cole shook his thoughts off and instead ran towards Mercer. He only needed to keep his distance. Not abandon Mercer. Who knows how much more damage he'll cause.

He has to defeat him. One way or another.

...

**I've noticed Cole MacGrath and Alex Mercer always paired up on debates…**

**Hello… Please have a good time here.**

**Review and don't spam. Tell me what I did wrong and I'll try to fix it unless it conflicts with the truth. English isn't my main language after all.**

**This battle would truly define what will happen in a fight between them.**


	2. Consumers and Absorbers

**A figure looked at the camera, brown eyes eager. It smirked for a moment and then began speaking. "Hey viewers of this debate battle fic! If you're a fanboy of either franchise, congratulations, this fic is still ongoing. And this author right here is determined to make the best out of the character of each franch-" the person wasn't finished but was shoved away from the camera and-**

**Rowe: Honestly I can't do this. Script fic is much better than any pov when talking about author's notes… Ehem, anyway this is your author the Augmented Conduit, or Ciruno Rowe, which will probably change in the future. Anyway excuse my lateness, I had to move and lost connection to the internet for a long time. But now I'm back. I shall now talk about this fic for a bit. If you don't want to, then just press ctrl and the button f at the same time and type "Prototype 2} – Taking the castle"(without the "s), and you'll find the beginning of the battle of this fic.**

**?: On the meantime we'll be explaining a few things here!**

**Rowe: First off. If this was ever a canon battle between the two, it wouldn't end up as long as this. We are trying to entertain you, not show either of them curbstomping the other.**

**?: Though a curbstomp battle would be niiiiice too.**

**Rowe: Shut up, it can be boring if it's only 200 words. This fic would be longer than that.**

**?: Geez, calm yourself. Anyway yeah, we're trying to entertain you. So the beginning of this battle fic would be more close to non-canon or being impractical.**

**Rowe: The ending chapter would be the most canon you can get. Now to respond**

**at TehUltimateAZZHOLE - As I said vampires powers won't be included since this is a spinoff game. But maybe for an at omake. Anyway the amp is not dead weight since it's like an improved version of Cross' baton**

**at Doctur Huh - They will be close to the water since they are fighting on a large island. And this is canon Cole, so it'll be Good Cole. But don't think Evil Cole is non canon, he's just from an alternate timeline**

**at Coincindencless - as I've said before, if things were canon it would've been a quicker match. But thanks for that review. Made me help organize the next few chapters, or at least most of them. Don't worry, they're quite great battle partners. Check out the dc comics and you'll notice change, but you don't need to**

**at Dimension Distorter - All information taken. That heal by lightning part is pretty interesting too.**

**Rowe: But enough discussion. Let's make things enjoyable for now.**

**?: Disclaimer! This person wouldn't be here writing fics if they own the characters right?**

[OST – {Prototype 2} –Taking the Castle]

"HELP ME!"

Alex ignored the rest of the thoughts as he placed his claws on the man's heads. In seconds the man's biomass was shifting onto his body, now fully replenishing his critical mass. He watched the civilians around him panic, trying to run away from the mass murderer. The military would probably arrive in ten minutes, presumably less. Maybe he can use one of the tanks or gunships they send. Alex grabbed another civilian, presumably to use as a disguise.

"EVREYONE RUN AWAY FROM MERCER NOW!" A loud voice came from above. Alex looked up at the source and let out an annoyed grunt upon finding out who it was. Cole was up there with his electric covered arms raised. "Mercer! Your fight is with me! Don't take others into this!"

"Is that so!?" Alex glanced quickly at his side and took note of the familiar voice of the military. Their tanks and helicopters aren't exactly quiet. Alex grinned, looked at Cole and threw the civilian towards him, the woman screaming on the way.

Alex sprinted away, noticing that the conduit tried to catch the girl with some sort of electric hook. It seemed like he said a few things before opening a nearby locked door with a lightning bolt. "So a full time hero trying to protect the people?" Upon reaching an alley quite that was safe from any witnesses (barring the occasionally lost civilian trying to get away from the battlefield), Alex shifted into a BLACKWATCH offider's form. He snuck out and joined the rest of the marines in the battlefield.

From what he could see, there were at least three attack helicopters, and a lone tank. There was a dozen marines on the ground, but no officer in sight. All just faceless mooks. But their weapons would be useful against Alex's enemy. Not much against Zeus. But they weren't looking for him anymore.

They have engaged the only person that looked like a threat there. The electric man.

He was right now riding the front of a helicopter with an electrified hand. It reminded Alex of the times he boarded a helicopter, except for this time the helicopter wasn't spiralling like that. And the nearby tank had its cannon raised at the chopper. Then it fired its ordinance, the loud sound that followed almost making Alex wince. If he wasn't so used to it.

Luckily, the conduit had leapt off the tank just as the helicopter was struck down. He began hovering above the air towards a chopper. The aircraft began twisting around once Cole was on it. _'So a gliding ability too?, _Alex turned to the tank, _'But I can't let the military kill this guy yet'._

Alex began sprinting for the tank, and leaped on top of it. In a few seconds the hatch was open He briefly saw the helicopter with the conduit moving upwards, before suddenly exploding with a bright blue flash. The destroyed hulk of the chopper soon fell out of the sky, crashing down, with the conduit safely landing from afar. The remaining helicopter hovered close by and rained a hail of bullets towards Cole. The conduit was briefly brought in a world of pain, before launching a white orb at the helicopter. The helicopter tried to move away but was struck by the fast moving projectile. The resulting electrical explosion soon led the aircraft to crash, destroyed in that hit.

That Alex witnessed all from the scope of the M1 Abrams Tank. He grinned as he turned the tank's cannon to the turret. He almost laughed at the face of the conduit when he noticed him. Cole then started running. Alex let out a laugh as he gave chase. He wasn't going to make the conduit shatter into bits, but he needed to drive Cole in somewhere where he can consume him, or at least damage him enough with bullets. At worst, he'll just have to kill Cole with a good tank shell.

…

"Shit, shit!" Cole rolled away as an explosion engulfed the streets. In a second he was up and running trying to outrun the machine gun's bullets being spewed on him. Most missed but few shots were lucky enough to hit him, yet they did not slow him down, aside from giving him a slight blur in his vision. That blur easily disappeared in a moment too. "I'm helping the military and this is what I get? I get labelled as a bioterrorist?"

A minute of sprinting across the streets but the M1 Abarams was still chasing Cole. It wasn't firing its cannons directly at him, Cole can probably deflect them back with a shockwave, but the tank's machine gun was too distracting. Technically he could use his Frost Shield, but somehow he hadn't thought of that in panic. He needed to get away from this tank. Mercer would've picked him off by now.

"But where is he?" Cole let out another radar pulse, noticing that the tank was getting close. The echo sensed many multiple energy sources around him to drain, but that tank won't be allowing him to recover. Then his radar pulse reached the tank. "Oh… He's in the tank… But if he wants to consume me."

Cole briefly thought about using a lightning storm on the tank. It would've been more than enough to destroy it, but it might leave him vulnerable if Alex left the tank early. Besides, it might leave him wide open to either being run over by a tank, or having his body have more holes than a swiss cheese.

Then as his vision returned, he saw it. A railroad. It wasn't blocked or anything, as all the cars were abandoned on its side. A few dead bodies but railroads have a pretty large amount of electricity. Heck even the buildings around it should have his energy source.

Cole sprinted with twice as effort now, eager to get on the tracks and gain distance. Only for another tank shell to land several meters in front of him, stopping him from continuing. Cole receives another burst of bullets on his back and he tripped forward. The M1 Abrams slowed to a stop, its weapons pointed at Cole, as he slowly got up.

"Oh it's on," Cole turned around, facing the tank, his vision still blurry. Electricity gathered into his hands and he ran forward.

The M1 Abrams simply launched another shell. The cannon's angle was on a formation so that the shell would land several meters behind Cole, probably aimed to knock him out. But he still pulled back his hands and swung it forward. The following shockwave redirected the tank shell into the tank. The resulting explosion heavily damaged the vehicle and the machine gun immediately started firing at Cole. But the conduit was already on the side of the tank, on a position that he won't be hit at all. As the tank cannon was turning around the conduit was already draining the electricity of the tank, forcing the hatch to open.

"Come on Mercer," Cole threw in a volley of shock grenades inside, the orbs bouncing around for a moment, then turned away. Electricity gathered around him as the grenades detonated inside, and Cole leapt off the tank, his jump enhanced by electricity. With a boost from his static thrusters, he glided towards the railing. In a moment Cole was already grinding on the railways, briefly glancing back at the tank. It was not moving at all.

Cole halted his grinding just a good distance away from the tank. His arms were still electrified, having just recharged from the rails. Still ready to shoot in case Mercer gets out, he let out a radar pulse to search for Alex. The conduit sensed the viral monster still inside.

"… I busted out the tank, why isn't he…" Cole trailed off as he heard a strange noise. He stood still for a moment before remembering the events of Empire City when the military struck. "Shit!"

The conduit began grinding away, using his arms to provide a steady stream of electricity to accelerate forward. He had his speed boosted, but the static thrusters were not enough to fully get him away from the blast zone of the artillery strike. The blasts soon came down with him close to the edge, knocking him away…

…

Alex waited for a bit as the artillery's noise died down. It was of course, called down by him. He only needed to change his voice for a bit before he can pretend to be a Blackwatch officer. A simple artillery strike seemed like it would be too much, but this guy survived a couple of hits from him. Besides, he would probably try to escape. That would mean he would be at the edge of the blast... At a state that he can consume.

The virus leapt off the useless tank, the controls having been fried from the earlier shock grenades. He activated his thermal vision and looked at the railroad. The electric man lying down was easily found. He cracked his knuckles as he began to jog towards the railroad (now broken from the artillery strike).

"Well, looks like I wi-" Alex frowned, just several meters away, when he noticed Cole getting back up. "… You're still conscious? Guess you almost escaped the artillery strike. You know I'll just win this, you're about to die, so please drop dead easy."

The conduit was up, and now glaring at Alex. Tendrils of electricity travelled from the railroad and into his body. It was enough for Mercer to form his shield. It wasn't an attack though. Barely noticeable, the bruises Cole had were regenerating. "I haven't even got started yet."

"Me neither," Alex lunged towards Cole's side, intent on bashing him with the shield. Only to receive a single long bolt of electricity, the conduit having tracked him despite his fast movement. The Precision of the attack was accurate and almost as fast as lightning, having just struck Alex's face and stunning him. An explosion soon followed and Alex found himself stepping back.

The conduit was now grinning, preparing another alpha rocket. This time Alex wisely chose to leap from the attack, and air-dash away. He glanced back noticing two white rockets that were aimed at him. He air-dashed once more, putting much more distance than him and Cole, but a burst of bolts stunned him and he chose to drop to the ground. As he did, Alex picked up a nearby car and turned around.

Cole was up there at the railroad, having just formed two rockets heading towards him. Alex leapt to dodge them, barely avoiding the blasts, and tossed the car. Of course it was probably going to be launched away by a shockwave, and the virus dropped to the ground to pick up a corpse. The time it took for Cole to redirect the attack, was enough for Alex to consume another corpse.

"This is my hometown, do you seriously think you can take me out here!?" Alex shouted out. Running again, he picked up a broken car, one that won't explode to use against him. "You're probably better off running away!"

"I'm not going to let your mayhem happen!" The moment Alex leapt onto the railroad, Cole already launched a shockwave at him. Instead of throwing the vehicle, Alex chose to take the hit and then while he's flung back, he threw the vehicle at Cole. But before it hit him, the vehicle began floating around him.

"Hey Mercer!" Alex gritted his teeth and prepared his fist, the one not carrying the shield. "Special Delivery!"

The conduit hoisted the vehicle in front of him and let out a shockwave. But the speed of the thrown object was only a bit faster than the ones the Hydras threw. So Alex chose to invoke the trope of badass. He punched the vehicle, shattering the already broken hulk.

The expression on Cole was priceless. Alex followed up by running straight up, intent on a body ram. But Cole rolled away in the nick of time and launched another one of those rockets. Alex turned around and blocked it with his shield. The impact did not harm him, but the electric properties of the attack jolted him. It was even enough to stun him for a good two seconds.

The conduit seemed to notice that and tossed another rocket before running away. This was also blocked by Alex's shield. The virus began running forward, only to halt his chase when he noticed a white orb that was sticking on his shield. The sticky grenade was thrown when Alex was blinded by the second rocket. It detonated forcing himself to hold down from the impact.

By the time he recovered, Cole was already a speck from afar.

…

Cole accelerated his grinding by using his static thrusters. Knowing Mercer, he'll probably catch up later on. For now he needed to think things clearly.

So far he was keeping Alex away. The virus seemed to be vulnerable to electric attacks, being disoriented. But it showed the strength to literally rip anything, which makes him wonder how the hell he survived being hit earlier. On the other hand the virus attacked civilians too. Was it some form of regeneration that he heard from the dead body earlier?

He didn't have time to ponder more as all of a sudden, loud snarling got his attention. It sounded vicious, so like any normal superhero fighting a mutant while moving at a straight line, Cole rolled away from his grinding. It was a good choice, because a large hellhound like creature ran missed him at that point. It wasn't Alex, it was some sort of hellhound thing that resembled the infected.

"Oh come on! He has minions!?" The snarling continued Cole felt three more red dots appear in his nonexistent map as. He rolled off the railway to avoid two more snarling beasts. The fourth one however was a smart one, and as Cole stopped from his roll, it ran towards him. Cole tried to roll away again but was hit midway and was sent tumbling into a car.

The conduit slowly got back up, draining the electricity from the vehicle. "You guys… are really getting me pissed off." Two blades of electricity manifested on Cole's hands, each three foot and very dangerous. Of course anything that says Gigawatt should be deadly since it could potentially mean it has a gigawatt of energy. The hounds didn't know that and two of them charged.

"You wanna play doggies!?" Cole stabbed both his arms at the two. The gigawatt blades tore through their heads. Then again, with almost a billion watts of energy coursing through, it would pierce through anything after all. The two infected corpses soon fell beside Cole. Now it smelled of charred flesh. "Well go fetch!"

Cole tossed in four white orbs in front of him. Each one began bouncing towards the two creatures, and immediately the Cerberus creatures began moving back. Their target had just killed two of their comrades at the same time, they had to think of a strategy aside from charging in.

They weren't given much time as a small white orb was launched at them. The orb had split into three smaller sticky rockets and now stuck on the creatures. That was also the same time the stalker grenades landed close to them. All orbs detonated and the Cerberuses were knocked to the other. Cole, who had one electrified arm raised after he threw the grenades, had to actually smirk at what happened. But those things were still alive. So he chose to follow the easiest way to defeat a group, taking them out one by one.

Cole let loose a large arc of electricity. The overloaded burst striking the Cerberus that was damaged the most. Arcs of electricity scattered and both were soon being fried by the electricity. One was already lying down, while the other, seemingly decided to ditch the effort of thinking, ran straight for Cole.

Needless to say, the conduit countered with his own strategy. He ran straight and swung his amp. The winner of the clash was the Cerberus, as Cole's amp was slightly knocked back by its head, but it was disoriented by the electricity. Cole began following up with his own brawling capabilities, utilizing a series of punch, kicks and headbutts all enhanced by electricity.

It wasn't enough to down the creature however, and soon Cole had to switch to aiming magnum bolts at its face. The head exploded soon after being overloaded. The conduit walked away from the corpses cautiously, all the while releasing radar pulses.

"Where the hell did Mercer go?" Indeed there was no signs of the virus anywhere. It would've been a better choice to attack with his minions, but somehow he vanished. "He regenerated when he consumes people, but there doesn't seem to be much people here. Not even infected or the milit…"

Cole trailed off as the lights of the city died down. The notable lampposts and lights were all dead. Even the railroad had little, if any, electricity coursing through it. The conduit let off a radar pulse, sensing only energy from the cars nearby.

Having shot the creature earlier with a heroic strike, Cole was full of electricity right now. But his thirst for electricity was already there.

"… Fuck… Now I need cars."

…

"So he uses and requires electricity to fight. We're more alike than I thought MacGrath," Alex said grinning. He busted out the controls, the one that would return the power, and began walking away. "I would respect you but it seems like this is the only way to figure out who this Kessler guy is."

The hooded anti-hero stopped just right in front of the door. "Hmm, I have all the time I need. How do I deal with his electricity though… "

Alex turned back to the room. He was underground and had just cut off the power source. Would the electric man be a threat now? All the million minds he consumed were telling him the same thing.

"… I'm gonna go get myself a rubber suit."

...

**Rowe: Hi, thank you for your time reading this fic that would finally figure out the truth of the end battle. Now for any problems you might have, I will clarify below.**

**Cole surviving artillery strike at the edge - He was back up fighting after getting his head hit by a helicopter while riding a car, survived attacks from The Beast, and was back up from almost any explosion after recharging electricity. And he just happens to be on a railroad.**

**Alex using a tank. It's freaking Alex Mercer, of course I'm gonna make him use tanks. Also allowed him to use minions since he is the infected's leader**

**Cole vs minions - Trust me, the gigawatt blades are scary. and dangerous.**

**Alex turning off power. By now he would've realized Cole without electricity is less of a threat. Sides, Cole drove off the civilians by telling them to run right? And who wouldn't follow a superhero's orders?**

**?: Anyway, the author would like to continue on with the next chapter. So please review. Don't be shy as it'll motivate him to finish.**

**Rowe: Goodbye and please don't flame. Flames will be absorbed by a certain person called Ali Baba from the Magi franchise.**

**?: If you have any information you want to share in this debate or you want to happen, suggest them!**


	3. Mooks are Around

[OST – inFAMOUS 2 – The Final Piece]

30 minutes later…

"And that should be enough," Cole placed down the car with his Kinetic Pulse. The vehicle safely landed close to many more cars in the parking lot. "Maybe this'll recharge me enough twice."

All around him, the bleak city of Manhattan cast a dark shadow. Sure it was still afternoon, but the lack of electricity in the area made Cole worry. After all, without electricity he'll be a sitting duck. There were still objects for him to drain electricity, but right now the disadvantage is on him.

"I gotta find that Substation and recharge it, but Alex is still around and he's…" Cole sent out a radar pulse. A large number of red dots appeared on his imaginary map, most of them behind him. The conduit slowly turned around, and was given a welcome sight of the infected running towards him. Good thing they were several dozen meters away. "Shit! Did Mercer do this?"

Cole began running, away from the infected of course. It didn't continue with running though. Unlike many idiotic mooks that try to do this, Cole moved away from the path of the stampede. With a quick car jump, Cole was scampering up a small skyscraper already getting higher than the infected. It was a good choice too, as the infected below just stayed there, seemingly oblivious to Cole now after he climbed a building.

"Well there goes my hard earned electric sources…" True indeed, the infected below were numbering a hundred or two. They all surrounded the parking lot with great number, that even if Cole were to land on one of the trucks there, he'll probably get mauled down. "On the other hand, these guys are Mercer's food sources… If I get rid of them."

Maybe he can lead them to a military base. Then they would deal with the infected. Then he can just leave them with the mutants. They'll probably just shoot him anyway if he tried to help. And they would be providing Mercer some weaponry.

"… Well, decision has been made." Cole leapt off the 50 storey building. And then electricity coated him the same time gravity took hold of him. The energy cackled all around him as he descended, going faster and faster. And then…

BAM

Or whatever onomatopoeia you can describe when a full grown man releases enough force as a large scale electric bomb. All the infected in the area were knocked away by the impact alone, the blast catching all of them due to the range and how high Cole fell from. That force was enough to knock out the lot of them. And those that survived, were still being electrified, to the point that they detonated into goopy sources. The cars that were close also detonated from the thunder drop, taking out infected and scattering flames to them. Cole might have lost energy sources, but he just took out a large group of the infected.

Well they don't really matter. In comparison they're only a few and there's more out there in the north. But at least he took out the ones close by.

"Oh man," Cole cracked his neck. "That felt great."

Beneath Cole, a crater had formed (one that seemingly refused to show in his game despite how high you fall). All around him the dead lay, vibrant with electricity. He'll probably need to leave considering that they're still potential food sources for Mercer. But a majority of them was fried so much, that they might have been considered inedible. Everywhere around Cole saw dead bodies that are either too fried or-

"What…" Cole stared at the man several dozens of meters away from him. He was standing straight, not even electrified. That might be because of his rubber suit. It was covered in red, probably the blood from the infected, but Cole can see that it was rubber. He already detected the man from before, he only chose to look at him now.

"Hey Cole!" It was Alex alright. "Nice to see you drop in."

Cole resisted the urge to facepalm. The urge of running away like a little bitch was higher right now. If Alex was immune to his electricity right now. No, even the blunt force from his grenades and rockets would damage him. Only a little probably but enough.

"This doesn't look fair," Cole said out loud, audible enough for the virus to hear. He shot out one artillery bolt. Alex didn't even dodge. It struck him head on but the virus wasn't affected.

"Hey, this is war," Alex picked up a car, a broken one, and tossed it towards Cole.

Cole didn't shoot any bolts. Instead he let out a simple blast that knocked away the vehicle. The virus wasn't where he was standing earlier. Nor was he anywhere else. So Cole looked up.

The conduit still had his hands raised so he tossed out a graviton blast. The shockwave flipped Alex's gravity and left him floating upwards. Cole tossed in a pair of sticky rockets and stalker grenades before running away. He increased the distance between them by a few dozen meters when…

"Hey MacGrath!" Alex's loud voice boomed all over the area. That meant he just got back down. It seemed like the explosions didn't do much. "What did you call this again?"

Cole, simply at the blur of the moment, turned around to look. Alex had picked up a corpse. Although he was a bit far, with a simple radar pulse and a brief precision, Cole can make out a mass of tendrils covering the dead body.

"Okay, whatever he's about to do with that corpse, I should probably stay away from it," Cole began backing away.

Alex brought back his arm, the one raising the corpse. "Special Delivery!"

With a charged throw, the virus had thrown the corpse at Cole. In a few seconds the bio-bomb would hit the conduit and effectively shred him to pieces. Or that was what's supposed to happen.

Cole pulled back his arms, electricity charging through. And swung it forward, and a miniscule version of his shockwave launched out. The blast Sniped the bio-bomb midway and redirected it back towards Alex.

Or at least to his direction, it was heading towards the area at Alex's left. Strangely the virus ran away from the projectile he tossed. And with the thought of Alex Mercer running from something, Cole also followed suit while looking at the corpse.

The bio-bomb soon triggered and Cole had to close his gaping mouth. Tendrils everywhere sucked everything, corpses, cars, almost everything that was close. Cole was too far away when it triggered, so he had enough time. Right now, he had one thought.

"Don't ever let Alex get a hold of something organic," Cole muttered to himself. Then his radar pulse detected another group of dots. "And lead Alex to the military so we can rough him up."

…

"Well that went well," grumbled Alex. The moment the bio-bomb ended, he continued his chase for Cole, although he picked up another corpse to use. Right now he can't use disguises, the rubber suit was all he had. Sure it didn't allow him to use his other weapons, but he can't risk it with Cole the electric man. He need to rely on his strength and speed, now that Cole's attacks won't affect him.

Oh and maybe firearms. Lots of lots of firepower would be good. Using a tank isn't an option anymore. The machine gun was effective, but Cole already showed the capabilities to fry a tank. A chopper was a maybe ever since that encounter with the military. Maybe if he caught him by surprise he can knock him out with a good burst of bullets and missiles, or just trick him. He'll probably just lose more biomass from that. Maybe even the suit.

An artillery strike would be effective. But he wanted to kill Cole with his own hands. It wouldn't be a good feeling when he tells his minions, "That when Cole and Alex fought, Alex used an artillery strike from the military." He'll just have to deal with Cole. Things did just got personal. Looking at it now, the conduit doesn't seem to have any more attacks that would be effective against him.

It was a several minutes of running when he saw it.

"Oh?" Alex trailed off as he saw a military base. And tanks. Lots of lots of tanks. Heck a Thermobaric Tank was in there. Military and BLACKWATCH soldiers were there. A couple of Strike Teams were also there. Did Cole go in there? Yeah he can smell Cole's scent having gone through inside. Maybe that would be why the military there seems so riled up. And that may also be the reason why one of the walls was destroyed.

Right now he can't afford risking the rubber suit he's been wearing. And Cole didn't seem to be close by, so the only choice would be….

"Alright Cole. You play it that way I'll do it my way," Alex tossed the rubber suit away from him. Already his arms were changing to the familiar bulky hammers. "I'll send out infected at you. But I'm still going to chase you down while I'm consuming the military."

Alex began to shout.

"NOTHING WILL STOP ME FROM GETTING TO YOU! NOT MEN! NOT ARMOR! NOT ANYTHING!"

…

Cole on the other hand was on top of buildings, sprinting and leaping like a mad man. The sunset's dying light was casting off a malevolent glow on the area. But he'll do fine. He can make his own light anyway. He's more worried about the creatures chasing him.

"Well at least I got the location of the Power Grid," Cole felt the visible echo again. A green silhouette only he can see was running forward. "But once I turn on the power, it's all even."

"But still, this is military territory. This is where the civilians would be if I haven't warned them. Where's all the soldiers? Are they heading back to that military base?"

"GRAAA!"

"Oh, forgot you were there," Cole turned around and fired a single sticky rocket. The homing projectile landed on the Hunter chasing him. It won't be killed in one hit, but if the projectiles detonate when it's on the air, it will cause the creature to fall to the ground below.

Cole leapt off the 30 storey or higher building and used his static thrusters to reach the building on the other side.

The familiar flashes of light behind him signified that the Hunter chasing him had fallen mid flight. That was one less enemy to deal with. Cole let out another radar pulse, the green silhouette was close by. Good. All he needed to do was to keep on following it.

On the other side he just noticed an infected running towards him. It was a single one so with a simple swing of his amp, the creature was down. He drained a nearby backup generator before leaping off the building again. The green silhouette heading lower now.

"Strange, Alex hasn't shown up for awhile. I know the military would keep him busy, but he should be…"

Cole trailed off as he stopped. Just at the edge of the building, a strange whirring noise was being made. There was nothing nearby except for air conditioning units. And it was quite a familiar noise, so with one radar pulse, Cole turned around.

The red dot on his sight appeared. An Apache helicopter had just unloaded its missiles on him. Normally he would roll away, but there were so many missiles there. It was almost impossible to dodge. And that counts for his attacker. A simple shockwave later, the missiles were heading back to the chopper.

Only for the vehicle to expertly dodge the projectiles. Sure the missiles grazed them, but it was almost a hit. Cole gritted his teeth before launching a sticky rocket. Of course a homing projectile like that isn't going to miss. The white orbs stuck on the tail of the helicopter as it tried to move away. In a moment it was about to crash, and out leap, the oh so familiar- oh shoot he still had the rubber suit.

Incoming Karate Kick. Cole let off a Graviton Blast. Phew, Alex intercepted. The virus floated away and landed just on the opposite edge of the area. Cole tossed an electrocution grenade beside him and began draining it for electricity.

"You're really starting to be annoying," Alex was already up. On his hands was a familiar weapon.

"Oh come on, a machine gun?" Cole raised a Polarity Wall just as bullets were shot. Electricity was filling him up so while raising the shield, Cole tossed an alpha rocket. The rocket was simply dodged by Alex rolling to the side. "Guns are usele-"

When Alex stopped firing and pulled back his weapon, Cole lowered his shield. The fire arm was tossed towards him and he rolled away in the nick of time. When he recovered, he had two seconds to see Alex doing another karate kick…

And a second to use the gigawatt blades. The superheated electric blades intercepted Alex, cutting off his attack. Alex's impact was weakened by the blades of electricity, even with his rubber suit. The virus struggled to get away and did, but had lost some biomass there.

"What the fuck?" Alex's curse was loud. Cole would've thought that it was from his gigawatt blades, but then noticed something on Alex. The rubber suit he was wearing had a rip. It wasn't particularly large, but large enough to be noticeable.

"Oh I guess rubber won't do well against a gigawatt of energy," Cole summoned the gigawatt blades again smirking. "Well Mercer, how are you going to do-"

Alex suddenly pulled out a weapon from behind him and Cole readied for a ranged attack. A grenade launcher. It fired against him, but Cole repelled with a shockwave. The projectile struck the area close to Alex, but he fired again, then threw the weapon at Cole. He deflected them both with a shockwave. Alex lunged for him, Cole swung his gigawatt blades forward.

The virus leapt back. Cole's attack missed, but it was still there. So he drained back the remaining electricity. The conduit would've smiled that he was now able to keep Alex away, but something felt off. This was Alex, the one who consumed a thousand people. Something was wrong. It was as if he was-

Cole let out a radar pulse. "Shit!" Cole rolled away just as a Cerberus attacked. Another one was close by and tried to bite him, but he rolled. Only this time, before he had time to dodge again, the Hunter from before swung its arms, hitting Cole and knocking him off his feet. Cole was falling in air. He struggled for a bit but he was falling too fast, maybe he could-

…

Alex would've given his creatures a high five if this situation wasn't so serious. And the fact that he was controlling them anyway. He consumed one of the Cerberus, gaining his lost critical mass, and looked with his thermal vision… Hmm, Cole wasn't moving.

But this was the same guy who survived the edge of an artillery strike and bullets. But jumping off of high heights killed him? Was it because there was no electricity in the area? Still, something was off.

So he turned to look at the Cerberus. The creature stiffened then leapt off the building, heading for the ground. It was going to detonate into a mass of tendrils that will take out anything around- huh? The creature detonated in midair.

Alex spotted two spinning orbs heading towards him. "So called it!" He stepped back as the projectiles missed. "Knew he was faking it!"

The orbs continued for a bit and then he looked back at below. Yup, down there Cole was alive and standing. Alex prepared to jump but was suddenly hit by some sort of beam. He blinked. The attack had no actual effect on him because of his rubber suit, but what was that all-

Alex and the Hunter beside him was knocked to the ground when the two rockets were redirected back on them. By the time they would recover, they would've noticed Cole was already on the ground. No actually, underground, close to a manhole nearby.

…

Under the dark sewers of the city, Cole expertly swung from one pipe to the other. Not once did he slip to the murky waters below. It's not that there was any infected there or giant crocodiles, heck if he fell there he would kill them by being there. It was more that he and water never really had a good relation.

But he did have enough experience avoiding them. Besides, the controls of the power room was busted, so all he needed to deal with is the power grid. He jumped off the pipe, shooting a bolt at the water below and landed on the familiar railings. Who knows if Alex would ambush him. Besides, using that precision earlier took a bit of energy from him. But at least Alex was stunned.

"Oh? There it is,"

Cole looked up expectantly at the power grid. He began walking towards it, the light he gives off showing that the power grid was underground. His thirst was increasing, and utilizing his electrocution grenades were a good choice. And now he has enough energy to power up the city.

A few lightning bolts later, the familiar green light shone up. Arcs of electricity briefly connected Cole and the electricity then it vanished. But now Cole was replenished.

"Now we're back," Cole shook his arms as vibrant electricity filled the room. "Man this is awes-"

Cole rolled away as a figure slammed to the ground where he was earlier. The cracks that formed alarmed Cole and he began firing rockets, with both his hands. A pair of Alpha rockets came at Alex, but again his rubber suit negated the damage.

There was also something strange about Alex's arms. They were still encased by the rubber suit, but they seemed much more bigger. No actually, only the fists. They seemed too large for him.

"So this is your plan," Cole formed his gigawatt blades again. He lunged, but jumped back as Alex swung down his arms. The new weapon being used was the hammerfists, and it had effectively dented the ground. If this continued… "Wait for me to come here and destroy the place?"

"No," Alex lunged at Cole, forcing him to use precision to anticipate the attack. The conduit rolled back from one swing. Before he can attack, another swing made him jump away. This time Cole had to leap over Alex to dodge the final one. "Even if you did power up this area, there's only a small power source. The other sources that are underground are too far from here and this is a close combat area so I have the advantage. But hey, I guess that works too."

Alex was vulnerable briefly so Cole dashed for an attack. Only to be knocked away when Alex did some sort of pose reminiscent of Goku's attack. The conduit got back up, just in time to see Alex about to attack again. With no room to dodge, and all his electric attacks being useless, Cole had no choice…

…

A blast of cold stunned Alex. The two orbs that were thrown on him detonated, but instead of the familiar electrifying effects, a cold cold chill came in. Blocks of ice had even formed upon landing on his rubber suit.

"What the hell?" Alex pounded the ice blocking the way. Only for another one to hit him on the face. He was glad he made a rubber suit and not a rubber hoodie. The sub-zero temperature was enough to strike a very cold feeling, a very short one, although still a cold chill. Even with his suit.

Alex broke off the rest of the ice and backed away, before bearing witness to a small barrier of ice separating him from his target. The conduit was behind the defense. There was a gap above and Alex could've just jumped over, but Cole was holding two more white orbs that Alex assumed as some sort of freezing projectiles that he would use if Alex did approach by jumping.

The electric man was not just an electric man. He was also an ice man. What is this crap?

"Seriously? Freaking ice!?" There was no response. Instead he heard the sound of Cole running away and vaulting over pipes. He was probably heading up above the surface. Alex turned back to the power grid.

He thought about breaking it. The recalled that water was around him and that if he did destroy the power grid, he'll be suffering a large amount of electricity. Even if he did use a projectile, it would still be a problem.

"Huh?" Alex noticed something. Looking at his rubber suit, he slowly waved his arm around, and a piece of the fabric fell off. Subjecting something to hot temperature and then to sub-zero temperatures seem to work well on destroying that object. "… Maybe, just maybe…"

Alex lunged for the ice wall in front of him, but instead of breaking it, lifted it entirely. His vision locked on Cole's running form, and then threw it forward. The size of the thing was a match for a car. The weight was a bit more different. Ice so condensed together, frozen. It's not comparable to steel, but its weight is comparable to car's.

This time, surprisingly hit and just as Cole turned around, was struck down by his own attack. The ice block shattered to smaller, yet still large, pieces. Already it was melting after it struck Cole. The conduit was now down, so now would be a good time to attack him for the last time. Alex warily approached the conduit this time, activating his thermal vision.

Hmm, no, he's not taking any chances this time. Alex leapt upwards and descended on a karate kick. Cole's body laid still when he jumped, and rolled away when Alex came coming. The kick cracked the ground and Alex turned around to swing his hammerfists.

Only to be stunned when the puddle beneath him was electrified. The ice block he threw earlier had melted and was now a puddle. Another bolt of electricity made him spasm, then a shockwave knocked him to the waters below. Even before he surfaced, he felt electrocution again. By the time he was up, another white orb was heading towards him. Rolling away didn't succeed as he was still being hit by a steam of bolts.

And the ice grenade hit him, finally his body felt the sub-zero temperature by himself. Even he felt the water froze with him.

…

"Alright, this is getting better," Cole drained a nearby generator, then began climbing up the ladder. He knew being encased by ice wouldn't be enough to kill Alex, but the virus had the advantage on close combat and tight spaces. That's why he needed space. "At least his suit is off."

Upon exiting a manhole, and using a radar pulse to detect hostiles, Cole was given a welcomed sight of a deserted yet electricity filled city block. He quickly used a lightning hook to pull a car and land it on the manhole. Followed by a couple more ice grenades after draining its electricity.

The area around him was empty, despite being a main road. Very few abandoned cars and surprisingly three generators surrounded by chain link fences. No doubt those would be useful against Alex. Heck maybe he could deal with the infected army with those. Aside from that, there were also smaller buildings, around 3 – 6 storeys high, with a good amount of electricity in store. The path to the east leads to the center of the city, and probably contains more enemies. On the other side, the shore was right there. A large bridge with familiar wires was heading to another island.

Cole began climbing the chain link fences, releasing radar pulses.

Upon reaching the top, Cole began looking around. Anywhere he sees there was no sign of anything , not even the infected. Where was Alex Mercer? Earlier he sensed him down there. Only when he moved away to drain something did Alex's pulse vanish in his mini map.

A radar pulse was detecting movement though.

"Ah isn't this a welcome sight," he waved to an oncoming convoy truck. The vehicle only slowed down when it was fifteen meters away from him. "The military... Now what would they want from me. Maybe I can pretend to be a civilian-"

Cole trailed off when he noticed more vehicles coming from afar. There were tanks, helicopters and from what Cole could tell, some sort of brutes that resembled the Ice Men he fought. Only bulkier and well bigger. They were quite close, yet already Cole tensed up at the sight of so many military units.

He'll probably end up fighting them like earlier. Sure they were trying to kill him but they were only doing their job. On the other hand, maybe he can tell them about Alex and how he's slowly beating him. That he only needed their cooperation for the virus to be apprehended. No, that wouldn't work. If they're here, either they're here of their own will or they were sent by Alex. Depending on how they'll react, Cole would act accordingly. At least they were forming some sort of line, so an Ionic Vortex or Freeze could deal with them.

Then the soldier on the closest vehicle pointed at him.

"That's the target! Open Fire!"

Cole let off a radar pulse and lowers his arms. Then he swung them to the ground.

…

Of course by now Alex figured out it wasn't a good choice to get noticed by Cole. So he'd have to use two of his great assets. One, by utilizing a disguise he had turned the military against Cole. And secondly, a Critical Pain Devastator was just about to come up.

He got rid of his disguise, and although the soldiers around him took notice of his stance, Alex continued what he was doing. Immediately they backed away as the virus unleashed the devastator. He was at the center of the group on the back, having just rendezvous with them to avoid the Super Soldiers. Despite how far he'll be, his devastator will reach Cole.

The long range, the straight line. Usually it would be impractical to use this unless your enemy is slow. Only right now, Cole was off guard. The amount of biomass and blood being spewed out would be more than enough to take down anyone.

And as his attack initiated, so did Cole's.

…

A brilliant cold air swept the street. Ice stalagmites also rose up from the ground, forming from the moisture that was hit by the frost. The Ionic Freeze continued on, heading straight towards the military, freezing everything in its path, or using the icicles it formed to shred.

They were of course caught off guard, only aware that this person they were facing was an electric man. Not a user of ice. Of course even if they knew, they wouldn't know he can use cryokinesis as large scale as this. So even when they tried to move away, the soldiers were still frozen by the attack. The tanks were rendered immobile when the cold air froze the outer shell of the tank. They would recover, but it would take awhile. Even the Super Soldiers were encased by ice, not having been trained to face sub-zero temperatures.

Alex's critical pain devastator might not have been expected by Cole. Nor his Ionic Freeze was expected by Alex. But, in the end, which one won between the wave of frost and the 'organic beam'?

…

**End part 3. Before any of you gets too annoying about why the military attacked Alex, or why Cole gets attacked by infected, think about it. Cole is a hero in canon, and no doubt that at least people would be willing to aid him. Whether be it for their own benefits or they're gonna backstab him, they'll still help the hero who has been trying to be a hero. And Alex, well the infected was his allies.**

**But he can still control the military by pretending to be them.**

**Review.**

**Disclaimer,**

**Staz Blood: this person does not own Prototype or inFamous.**


	4. A Certain Bridge Between Islands

[OST – Prototype 2 – Murder your Maker]

It was undecided sadly. As the Thermobaric on the side tried to move away, only to end up between the line of sight of the two. The path of the freezing wind was blocked by the giant tank. And the Critical Pain Devastator was also halted.

So the Thermobaric Tank was subjected to the two devastating attacks. That didn't do well. Oh poor awesome vehicle. The crew inside that was fated to enjoy its godly weapon would instead be treated to the front of two cold and painful attacks.

The Thermobaric tank froze first before the chunk of flesh took it out. The vehicle detonated, along with its ordinance. Both Alex and Cole felt the explosion from the massive blast that followed. What remained of Alex's attack continued towards Cole, but this time its aim was cut off by the following Thermobaric explosion. The heat also countered the ionic freeze, preventing it from continuing. Both of them stopped their attacks upon bearing witness to the blast.

"Oh stupid sucker," Alex gritted his teeth at the loss of his chance. "What is this some sort of crappy excuse for us to prolong this fight?" He shouted out.

A whirring noise suddenly sounded much more audible after the blast ended. Alex activated the thermal vision, and through the smoke made out five choppers slowly surrounding Cole. The conduit seemed to know they were around, and seemed to be preparing something. It was a swirling orb of electricity beneath him.

By calculations the choppers should go down in about a minute and thirty seven seconds. Alex had enough biomass to use another devastator. Critical Pain Devastator wouldn't probably work again.

"Oh?" Alex watched as five volleys of rockets headed towards Cole. "I want to see you dodge that."

The volleys of rockets continued towards Cole, two volleys were repelled by a simple alpha blast. There were still more coming. The rest however, missed, when the conduit suddenly leapt upwards, triggering some sort of explosion that knocked away the rest. And as he was in the air, he released another one of those electric rockets. The spinning projectile missed. But when Cole fired an electric bolt at one of the choppers, the rocket redirected to it. One down.

Cole landed back on the generator below. This time, he did some sort of pose while the choppers, then Cole swung his arm out. Some sort of electric projectile akin to a bird launched out of his hands . As if created to be alive, the bird tore through one of the helicopters, then at another. And another. The projectile scattered arcs of electricity every time it collided with a vehicle.

And it remained in existence. Choppers tried to get away but the tesla missile was fast and destructive. In less than thirty seconds the vehicles were brought down, and that bird of a projectile was gone. And Cole looked unscathed because of the electric arcs connecting him and that power grid.

Alex was greatly upset."… This …"

Suddenly tendrils covered him. The red and black mass writhed about until they have formed a sleek ruthless looking armor on Alex. Covered with black chitin, it was a wonder how he can see through his faceless mask. A sleek three feet claw had replaced the mass of fists that was on his left arm. While the other hand had changed into a black tentacle with glistening blades erupting from the tips. The feeling of a human arm was completely changed by something that was first Unfamiliar to Alex, but now was something so natural.

"THIS ENDS NOOOOW!"

With that battle cry, Alex ran forward and snatched up a broken truck, vaulting over the frozen remains of a tank in one leap. By now Cole would have noticed the armored superhuman on the air so Alex chose to airdash to the ground, then leap up again, aiming to confuse his enemy with his fast movements. Three swirling rockets headed towards him, and he used an air dash to the side to dodge the attack.

The virus took note of how Cole was aiming at him again, and quickly threw the truck forward. If this plan works then he might be able to finally kill him. A single bolt of lightning, struck him at the chest the moment he threw the vehicle. He felt the jolt from the attack, and although it stunned him, the damage was lessened by his chitin armor. Not so much though.

That was also true for kinetic force. Those three swirling rockets from before returned and slammed down behind him. He was knocked to the ground and although disoriented by the electricity, quickly got up, just in time to see Cole catch that truck with a kinetic pulse. He didn't have much time so Alex raised his claws and slammed it to the ground, an action Cole noticed.

Then the strange rumbling on the ground.

Cole had enough dealing with strange attacks. From trash golems, shockwaves from teleporters, and giant glaciers coming towards you. So it was obvious something was up and Cole leapt off the generator. Chitin spikes rose from the ground and pierced the generator, scattering electricity about. Putting two and two together, Cole lobbed three grenades at Alex then fired a freeze rocket.

Alex withdrew the groundspike just in time to roll away from the projectile. At the same evasive action he swung his whipfist, grabbing a nearby car, and tossed it where the rocket came from. The shockwave that sent it back was almost predictable. Alex merely used his whipfist to catch it again, all the while receiving magnum bolts to his body. The electrocution was still there along the heat but at least Alex can attack unhindered now.

He did not expect orbs close by to start jumping towards him. He moved away first, knowing that if the car exploded it wouldn't be good, before throwing the car. The orbs hopped again towards him and detonated, only making Alex trip and lose his aim. The car headed sailed towards the generator. With a blast, the generator scattered electricity about as the gas from the car lit it aflame.

Cole was budged from his position by the blast. He wasn't that harmed at all, only surprised. With the loss of the generator and Alex's new armor he would need to move.

"Shoot," Cole launched two sticky rockets at Alex. The three homing orbs stuck on him and detonated, but it only made Alex stumble a bit. Alex swung his whipfist at Cole and he rolled in time to dodge it. He saw the crack that was left on the concrete.

"Alright, running time," with an ice launch Cole launched himself away on top of a building. His left arm charged up electricity for an overload as he ran towards the edge of the island. A radar pulse and the ground shaking alarmed Cole, and he rolled just in time to avoid a groundspike. How Alex was able to use on the roof was a question he ignored. "I gotta find something to deal with that-oh that looks good."

Cole briefly turned around to toss in a pair of stalker grenades, then ice launched towards his back away from Alex. Of course Alex just jumped over the grenades and air dashed towards Cole. It didn't matter, time was slowing down for Cole. Or at least from his perspective. The time dilation effect turned what could travel fast, as slow as a snail.

Cole launched a megawatt hammer straight at Alex, who was dashing too fast and straight to dodge. It hit him point black and again Alex was floating in the air. Cole didn't bother to attack and instead used his electric tether to pull himself towards the bridge he saw. The lightning whip landed on a power line and upon landing he began grinding on it. He briefly looked back to see Alex running towards him again, with a broken car hoisted up.

Cole launched out four rockets at Alex's direction, but they were both dodged. It didn't matter, he was gaining a lot of energy. This time he fired six sticky rockets before using his static thrusters to gain some distance. The explosions he heard probably meant Alex lost the broken car. He did not expect to suddenly lose his balance when the wire he was grinding was cut off. Still using static thrusters, Cole glided down with the same speed, and when a radar pulse sensed Alex getting too close, he thunder dropped.

The resulting shockwave caused Alex to stumble, losing some of his speed. But the virus still caught Cole with a tackle and lifted him once, about to slam him do begin the punching. Only to be constantly electrocuted by touching his body. Cole followed up by summoning a burst of icicles between them, and launching off a shockwave. The Shatter blast made Alex stumble, mostly because of the blast as the icicles didn't puncture the armor.

Seeing that Alex is still there, and having the power lines cut off, Cole retaliated with a Graviton Blast which Alex barely dodged by dashing to his behind. On the process, Alex picked up a the broken vehicle from before with his whipfist and turned around. Cole backed off and fired two Redirect Rockets towards Alex, it was dodged again when the virus leapt. Cole fired a bolt of lightning at Alex just as he tossed the broken vehicle.

The redirect rockets returned and slammed Alex to the ground, stunning him again. This time instead of catching the vehicle Cole just ran away from it, sidestepping it when it was on his line of path. His goal was to retreat and find a better position to fight anyway. By now Alex noticed the pattern of those swirling rockets.

"So he redirects them with that bolt of lightning huh?" Alex got off and prepared to grab Cole with his whipfist, only to stop remembering the times he was electrocuted when he got close. Instead he pulled to the ground and propelled himself forward, before continuing with a sprint.

With Cole's radar he sensed Alex closing the distance again. But he was almost at the edge of the bridge, with half his energy, he'll survive. Cole turned around and launched a Cluster Grenade and a pair of Sticky Rockets, not too close that he'll get hurt yet far enough so that Alex's route will ensure he will be damaged if he moves forward. With that moment of distraction, and hesitation on Alex's part, Cole ran for the mainland.

Reaching Neon District, Cole drained a nearby car and tossed it behind him when the nearby civilians began screaming. It didn't surprise him when Alex was already near, his mobility simply too superior compared to Cole's. Alex easily caught the car while at the same time consuming a civilian bystander. Angered, Cole fired two spinning rockets at Alex, who dodged it by jumping up. Cole launched out a lightning bolt at the car Alex was carrying, only for him to toss it away. The redirect rockets missed and Cole rolled away as Alex tried to karate kick him.

"He figured it out already?"

Cole retaliated by launching a mass of swirling energy at his opponent. It stuck on Alex and with that second of confusion from Alex, Cole ice launched away and fired a trio of megawatt rockets at Alex. Somehow he had shifted his claws into a shield and blocked the explosion of the megawatt rockets, the shield almost breaking at the third. The Detonation Blast however stunned Alex then more it should. With that moment, Cole drained a nearby lamp post and noticed civilians lingering around frightened by the battle.

"All of you get out of here!" Cole commanded. The people of Empire City gave him one look, then all began running away. Being a hero has its perks after all. Cole looked back at Alex, who seemed to be struggling with something. Tendrils seemed to be shifting around his armor and grunts of pain can be heard. Cole recalled the biobomb from before and immediately pulled out his amp. He spun around swinging it in a 360 axis just as Alex let out one final grunt, moving his arm outwards.

Cole summoned an Ionic Vortex just as the tendril devastator began. Masses of tendrils erupted everywhere. All couldn't be wider than a rope, yet they had enough force to tear through metal and concrete. They were aimed everywhere, and if it weren't for Cole summoning his own ultra attack, he wouldn't made it.

From his side, the manifested tornado ripped the tendrils that headed its way. It being made out of electricity made it a lot more simpler. The ionic vortex headed for Alex, and with him still trying to 'withdraw' the tendrils everywhere, he was caught in the electrified vortex.

Cole wiped some sweat off his forehead. That last attack was dangerous coming from Alex. It destroyed parts of the building nearby, yet it seemed to also leave Alex vulnerable. He really needs to intercept Alex whenever he does some add stance faster. With that armor on, it would've been hard to interfere.

Sensing a hostility mark nearby, Cole turned around and fired a shatter blast. The cerberus that followed Alex were knocked back, but one was smart enough to flank him. Cole rolled away, minimizing the damage he received from the slam. He called out his gigawatt blades the moment he sensed he was surrounded. There was five of them, and Cole knew he can take them, but Alex might be opportunistic right now.

Then the gunshots began. Cole smirked as the cops nearby open fired at the Cerberus, distracting them long enough for Cole to ice launch away without being damaged. He gave out a nod of thank you at the cop's leader, Warden Harms, and then joined them to get rid of the infected. Being a hero truly has its perks.

...

Alex gritted his teeth as he ran across the streets. He grabbed a nearby civilian and began consuming her to regain his health. His biomass was really low that time from that constant attacks. That devastator that only triggers whenever his health is too low was quite helpful though. But right now he needed all the biomass he can muster. His whipfist grabbed an escaping civilian and by then he was just biomass for Alex.

As he consumed, Alex noticed something. He looked to his side, towards the sea as he examined it. It was large and it was surprising how he missed that. It was a large aircraft carrier, yet seemingly devoid of any aircraft. That much he can tell from his sight. Then the memories of those he consumed gave him a tidbit of information about his enemy.

"... Seriously, he's weak against water?"

...

"And that's the last of them," Cole kicked the last Cerberus, then got a magnum bolt headshot. The constant bullets from the cops helped out and by then it was dead. "Alright, thanks everyone. But there was a guy that could kill you in one hit."

"That's why we were here to help out," simply replied Warden Harms. "Every single bit counts on a battle against something like that."

"No offense but this guy would kill you in seconds. And I'll handle him easier without you guys," Cole warned with a serious tone. "If he kills one of you guys he'll regenerate and make it harder."

"So nanoka?"

"What?"

"Nothing," Harms let out a sigh as he called his men. "Alright men. We'll let Cole handle this. Promise-"

They were interrupted when a figure ran up to them in panic. Everyone's focus came to the screaming person. The cops lowered down their guns slightly, while Cole kept his right arm electrified.

"Help! There's some sort of mutant thing attacking everyone on the Plaza!" The person warned aloud, seemingly in shock. He ran towards Cole. "Please Cole! Fight that thing!"

Cole shot out an Overload Burst straight at the man's face. Or at least that's what his aim was when the civilian rolled away. In a second that civilian had grabbed a police officer and was now running away. By now it was obvious that the civilian was Alex Mercer when their body began changing into that familiar armored form. Bullets and bolts were shot and Alex still continued his escape. Straight towards that aircraft carrier.

Cole only gritted his teeth at the casualty. He should've just electrocuted him on the spot instead of trying to deal heavy damage. He gave one look at Warden Harms, and he nodded back.

"We'll evacuate the people from this area," Harms said.

"And I will kill Alex Mercer," Cole stated with the same determination and will when he wanted to kill Kessler.

...

1 hour later...

...

Alex leisurely stood on the middle of the aircraft carrier. His biomass full with a bit of critical mass. He still had his armor, his shield and the whipfist. Blades and hammerfists won't be useful. But he found a way to combine his musclemass with his shield and whip. With a pistol on his hand, and a 'hostage' cop nearby and knowledge of Cole's weakness, he was confident now. Maybe it being night right now would help him fight Cole.

Won't matter, he has equipment that he'll need.

Then he heard a noise. Alex looked to his right just as Cole thunder dropped from his static thrusters. He looked the same as before, with the exception of an open yellow courier jacket over his regular outfit. Arcs of electricity travelled through his arms as he spotted Alex. Said arms gave off a glow that illuminated the area brightly. There goes the sight advantage.

"Mercer," Cole raised both his arms both dangerous looking. "This ends now."

"Yes it will," Alex raised his arms in a boxer position.

**Next chapter is going to be the final chapter. Everyone be prepared. I don't own Prototype or inFAMOUS. They're both owned by Radical Entertainment and Sucker Punch respectively. Please review.**

**Oh? Are you guys still mad about the Ionic Freeze and Critical Pain failing to meet up? Alright, here's what happens if they do.**

**OMAKE I**

The mass of biomass and blood headed straight towards Cole. And the freezing attack continued to head forward. The attacks met up. It didn't end there. The critical pain's biomass was frozen by the cryokinetic attack. It would've been all over there. But the attack continued on. The mass of biomass, although was freezing and slowly turning more solid, struck Cole off his generator spot. Its momentum did not slow down at all.

"Ahhh!" Cole let out a shout as he was knocked off the island onto the waters below. The sea was far too deep, and Cole was submerged by water. In a few seconds Cole was knocked out by his own electricity.

On Alex's side however. After finally knocking Cole away, what was left of the critical pain was now ice. And it soon broke apart, shattering into many many fragments. Alex tried to pull back the biomass, only to felt a very very cold feeling.

"Oh shi-" Alex didn't finish as the rest of his body froze. He might be an able shapeshifter, strong enough to tear through tanks. But that didn't matter when you can't use your body. The sub zero-gas passed through him as ice spikes followed.

His biomass froze. And like the critical pain, his body was now as solid as ice, and covered by ice. He wasn't even able to finish pulling back his ultra attack when Cole's ultra attack reached him.

That's right, in a span of a moment, Cole had been submerged underwater and Alex is now frozen deep to the core…

The BLACKWATCH soldiers and the military were confused at what happened. Very confused.

**DOUBLE KO**

Though honestly Ionic Freeze would lose.


End file.
